


It feels like I know you.

by myhead_myuniverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, De-Aged Derek, De-Aged Derek Hale, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Memory Loss, Smut, Top Derek Hale, Werewolf Mates, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhead_myuniverse/pseuds/myhead_myuniverse
Summary: -	I need to remember, Deaton. He said. For Kate…For me… For Stiles… I need to know what I did.He sighed rubbing a hand down his face.-	Maybe it’ll help us find her… And…-	Maybe it’ll fix things between you and Stiles? Deaton said knowingly.-	I don’t know what’s wrong I just… I need to know what happened, what I did that makes him so much scared.-	I’ll try, I promise.Derek knew this was the best answer he would get.-	Thank you, he nodded before turning around and leaving.





	1. The younger version of someone he knew

**_ It feels like I know you. _ **

 

 

\- I need to remember, Deaton. _He said._ For Kate…For me… For Stiles… I need to know what I did.

He sighed rubbing a hand down his face.

    - Maybe it’ll help us find her… And…

    - Maybe it’ll fix things between you and Stiles? _Deaton said knowingly._

    - I don’t know what’s wrong I just… I _need_ to know what happened, what I did that makes him so much scared.

    - I’ll try, I promise.

Derek knew this was the best answer he would get.

    - Thank you, _he nodded before turning around and leaving._

*******************************************

Stiles watched him, a younger version of the Derek he knew. He looked like he was about a year younger than Stiles. He was almost shaking, sitting on Stiles’ bed, taking in everything they just told him.

    - Hey, _he said taking place beside him._ It’s gonna be okay, you know.

He hesitantly laid his hand on Derek’s knee, a move that older Derek would have pushed away with a groan, but this one didn’t and leaned against him.

They stayed there, silent, probably the longest time Stiles spent without talking, until Derek lifted his head to look at him.

    - Were we… Are we something?

Stiles looked at him confused.

    - You and me… The older me? _He asked unable to ask the crack in his voice._

    - No… No we aren’t. Why would you think that?

    - Because my wolf likes you.

He admit before taking a deep breath.

    - It’s like… You feel familiar. You smell familiar. Like I want to remember you so badly but I can’t. Like you meant so much more to him than the others. Feels like I know you.

Derek’s eyes were shiny with tears.

    - I need to know Stiles… I need to know why, why I feel like this… I feel so empty.

He took a deep breath before answering Derek’s question even if he didn’t have a clue what the younger man was looking for.

    - I don’t… We aren’t something. I don’t think you like me that much either.

The man frowned turning his head to look at Stiles.

    - You think I talk too much, most of the time, that I’m annoying, useless. You don’t really trust me, even though we save each other’s lives a couple of times, and I don’t know why you remember my smell.

He let his eyes fall to the ground.

    - I don’t think this is true, _he simply said before pulling Stiles down with him so they were lying on his bed._ And I don’t remember your smell it’s just… You smell like home I guess.

His eyes widened when the teen cuddled against him, head on his chest. Derek just said he smelled like home.

    - You did listen to my heart didn’t you? You know I’m not lying, you don’t like me…Well, your other self don’t really like me. _He said trying to calm himself._

    - I know… Maybe you really believe it. But I don’t think that’s how he really feels.

    - What do you mean? _He asked confused._

    - It’s a werewolf thing I guess…

He fell silent for a while. Stiles wondered if he should question him further.

    - It’s rare… But sometimes you find your true mate, you humans call it soulmates. It creates a bond between you and the other person. I think I can feel it.

    - But I’m not a werewolf.

    - I guess it doesn’t matter, _he shrugged._

He decided to let it go, the boy was obviously confused trying to hold on to something, to someone and he chose Stiles, poor defenseless Stiles. The human who couldn’t hurt him. He knew he didn’t smell like home to Derek, the boy just missed his family, unable to process that they weren’t there anymore.

Both exhausted, Stiles waited for Derek to fall asleep before closing his eyes and slowly drifting off holding on to the wolf

*******************************************

Stiles opened his eyes in a fright, nightmares still waking him up at night. His heart was beating so fast, it took a few minutes before he managed to calm himself. He realized after a minutes or two that he was supposed to look after Derek, who wasn’t lying next to him anymore.

    - Derek? _He tried before panic took over._

Scott was going to kill him.

    - Stiles, I’m right there, _Derek answered smiling from the bathroom doorstep._

He sighed, thank god.

    - I just… I’m sorry, I thought you left. I was just, a little worried.

    - I won’t leave Stiles. _He said coming back to bed._ And even if I wanted to, I couldn’t.

He bit his lip trying to keep himself from talking but…

    - Why? _He risked by curiosity._

    - Because I wouldn’t know where to go and what to do.

The smile that stretched his lips is something Stiles would’ve never imagined on Derek’s face. That’s when he noticed how similar but also how different he was from the Derek he knew. This one was so carefree, saying everything that came in his head. Sometimes he forget that Derek wasn’t born so closed, so sad. This one never lived what the other did. He was so friendly… His face didn’t bear the dark circles of Derek’s tiredness and worry. He couldn’t see, the muscles of his jaw from all the time he clenched it, by anger or sadness. This Derek was glowing, he wouldn’t say from happiness but from something else, something that the older one didn’t have. His face was smooth, without scruff or scars Stiles saw wolfsbane trace on his face.

And his body, oh my god. Though it wasn’t as strong and defined as the older, he was still so hot. Stiles knew his heart was racing but he couldn’t make it stop.

A smirked tugged at Derek’s lips.

    - You like what you see?

Stiles gulped, trying hard not to look at his shirtless chest. The younger man made his way to the bed and straddled the other man.

    - Derek, _he choked._

He could feel him smile as he pressed his lips against Stiles’ neck.

    - I don’t think, _he stopped when Derek started sucking a mark on his shoulder._ This is a good idea.

    - Why? _He said locking their eyes together._

    - I don’t think Derek would be ok with it… _He panted._

    - Stiles, I am Derek… We want exactly the same things.

He leaned in until their lips were only a few inches apart.

    - You probably won’t remember anything.

    - But you will, _He whispered._ You’ll tell me all about it, all the little details and maybe old me will just want to try it himself?

He didn’t let Stiles answer and pressed their lips together. Derek was a good kisser, just as he imagined it. They were making out for a while when Derek’s hands finally slipped under Stiles’ shirt. They broke apart to strip it off him.

Derek’s lips attached themselves against his neck as his hands were working to get his pants off. Once they were both naked Stiles turned around and took the lube in his drawer. He gave it to Derek who smiled, eyes already glowing blue.

    - Sorry, _he said shaking his head._

    - Don’t be, that’s hot, _Stiles blushed._

Another smile appeared on Derek’s face before he leaned down to kiss him slowly.

He opened the lube and squirted some on his fingers before pushing one in. Stiles hissed at the intrusion but it wasn’t long before the hiss became a moan and 1 finger became 2 and 3.

    - Just go already, come on Derek, _he whined._

Derek smirked.

    - This is gonna be a little bigger than three fingers, _he said positioning himself._

    - Stop complimenting yourself Hale, just go.

And he did, pushing in until he bottomed out.

He wasn’t lying, this was definitely bigger than anything he’d ever taken. He was feeling the burn, stretching him out, but the pain felt so good, he felt so full.

    - Move, _he panted._

So Derek did, pulling out and pushing back in harder and faster every time.

    - Fuck Derek, _Stiles moaned as the teen found his prostate._ So good.

    - Stiles, _he moaned too, face hiding in the crook of his neck._

The human wrapped his hands around him, nails marking his back but he knew they wouldn’t last long on his skin. Derek’s hands were gripped tight around the headboard, probably to make sure he wouldn’t hurt him by gripping his hips too tight.

    - So close, Der, _he panted._

He could feel Derek’s fangs grow against his skin and he knew he was close too. It took a few more trust and the slight scratch of his teeth before Stiles came all over both their chest.

It took a few more before Derek came too, burying himself deep inside of him.

    - Fuck, _he groaned._

They stayed there for a while. Derek’s forehead on Stiles’ shoulder and the human’s hand in the werewolf’s brown hair.

Derek kissed him one last time before pulling out and cuddling against the other boy.

    - If I don’t remember, _Derek started half asleep._ If the old me doesn’t remember, don’t let his fear of love ruin this… We are meant for each other Stiles. I know you feel it too.

Stiles didn’t know what to do, what to say. But it was already too late, young Derek was already sleeping in his arms.

*************************************

Turns out, it wasn’t long before Derek turned back to his old grumpy self.

    - Do you remember what happened when you were de-aged? _Stiles asked one time he managed to get him alone._

His heart was beating fast and he knew, by the way, he was staring at him, head slightly cocked to the side, that Derek could hear it.

    - No Stiles, I don’t, why? _He asked confused._

    - Nothing… Just curious, I guess.

    - You’re lying, _he said taking a few steps toward him._

    - I’m not, _he flinched._

Derek looked at him closely. He looked afraid, smelled afraid. What did he do?

    - Derek, _he said scratching the back of his head._

That’s where the older man noticed the bruises on his collarbone and the red scratches on his neck.

    - What happened Stiles, _he said in a groan, afraid of what his younger self could’ve done to Stiles._

    - Nothing happened Derek, I was just curious… It’s like a science thing or well… a supernatural thing I guess, _he rambled._

    - Stiles, _he groaned making the younger man flinch making guilt wake up in Derek’s stomach._

    - It’s nothing… Really nothing, _he said taking a few steps back, still looking at the ground._ Doesn’t matter… ‘s nothing…

Derek could smell the hurt on the other man as he watched him leave fast.

***********************************

They didn’t talk since. Stiles was avoiding him, talking to him only when necessary. The hurt he could smell on the man slowly turned into anger and sadness into doubt, but still he didn’t know what he had done, it’s not that he didn’t try. He asked Stiles a couple of times, he asked Scott, Lydia, Malia, Kira and even Peter, but nobody knew and it was driving him crazy. He missed the old annoying and obnoxious Stiles even if he’d never admit it to anyone.

That’s why he asked Deaton. The emissary was the only one who could help him, could do something to unlock his memory.

    - I found something for you Derek, _Deaton finally said at one of their pack meeting at the clinic._

    - Seriously? _He said happy but also nervous._

    - Found what? _Scott asked._

    - Something that could potentially give him back his memories.

Right when those words left Deaton’s mouth. He got hit by a wave of fear coming right from Stiles.

    - That’s great, _Stiles said trying to sound happy considering the number of werewolf around him but he knew only one was really paying attention to him._

He was fucked.


	2. I found what I was looking for.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He woke up to the sound of two worried voice.  
> \- Are you sure this is normal? Scott asked.  
> \- Yes. His body is processing the substance, he should wake up in not too long.  
> \- It’s been 3 hours. Scott stated worryingly.  
> He groaned at the pain shooting through his head.  
> He slowly opened his eyes taking his time to get used to the lights burning his eyes. Everybody was already gone. He sat up with Scott’s help.  
> \- How are you feeling, this one asked.  
> \- I’m fine.  
> \- Did it worked? Deaton asked.  
> \- Yeah, yeah… I think it did.  
> He looked around looking for Stiles but he couldn’t see him anywhere.  
> \- Where is Stiles? He asked still dizzy.  
> \- Don’t know… I think he left with Lydia when you woke up.  
> He nodded.  
> \- Did you found what you were looking for? Deaton asked.  
> \- Yes… Yes I did.

    - So I drink this and my memories come back? _Derek asked holding the little bottle in his hands._

    - Yes, it may take a few minutes or a few hours and some pain probably.

He nodded, nothing he couldn’t handle. He looked at it one more time, before drinking all of it in one shot. He felt the red substance burn down his throat.

    - It feels alright, _he said right before the pain hits him harder and harder until his legs gave out._

    - Derek, _he heard but everything around him was blurry._

He fought hard against the pain but he finally passed out.

****************************************

He woke up to the sound of two worried voice.

    - Are you sure this is normal? _Scott asked._

    - His body is processing the substance, he should wake up in not too long.

    - It’s been 3 hours. _Scott stated worryingly._

He groaned at the pain shooting through his head.

He slowly opened his eyes taking his time to get used to the lights burning his eyes. Everybody was already gone. He sat up with Scott’s help.

    - How are you feeling, _this one asked._

    - I’m fine.

    - Did it worked? _Deaton asked._

    - Yeah, yeah… I think it did.

He looked around looking for Stiles but he couldn’t see him anywhere.

    - Where is Stiles? _He asked still dizzy._

    - Don’t know… I think he left with Lydia.

He nodded.

    - Did you found what you were looking for? _Deaton asked._

    - Yes… Yes I did.

******************************************

He was freaking out, he ran, he fucking ran as fast as he could. He didn’t want to have to face Derek.

He remembered so well what young Derek had told him, that they were meant for each other and everything but he didn’t believe it, couldn’t believe it. And he didn’t want Derek to regret what his younger self did, or said.

He was terrified of the idea of facing him, scared to hear him say that he regretted it and that he didn’t wanna see him ever again.

What he didn’t expect was the werewolf showing up at his window. Said werewolf who prefer to keep everything in and never says anything to anyone, actually showed up to his house. He slowly opened the window and as soon as Derek climbed in, Stiles found himself pressed against the wall. Derek’s body against his.

He was ready to get yelled at and threaten but instead the wolf pressed his lips against Stiles’, roughly. It took a few seconds before he kissed him back, shocked.

    - Derek wha…? _He tried to say but the wolf’s lips were already back on his._

He tried to fight for the kiss but Derek only smiled, before letting his hands wander on Stiles’ ass making the teen smile at his turn. Derek’s mouth fell to his neck as Stiles took the opportunity to jump and wrap his legs around the older man’s waist. The movement brought their body even closer. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist to lift him up as the wolf turned around to lay him down on his bed.

He let the older man tug both their shirt off before taking all the strength that he had to switch the position so he was straddling him.

He trailed kisses down his chest until he reached his pants. He slowly undid them making the wolf groan from impatience. Stiles smiled as he took them off following by his boxer brief. He finally let his tongue travel on Derek’s dick forcing a small groan out of his lips.

    - Stiles, _he moaned when the younger man finally wrapped his lips around him._

He started bobbing his head, helped by Derek’s hand in his hair. Derek never knew Stiles was so good at that.

    - Fuck, fuck, fuck, _he groaned, tugging Stiles back up._

A smile traced Stiles’ lips when he brought their mouth back together. Derek switched back their position and didn’t waste time taking off the rest of Stiles’ clothes. He reached for the lube where he remembered Stiles took it the last time.

    - Actually, _he said just before Derek pour some on his fingers._ I don’t think you’ll need to.

He rose his eyebrows slowly pressing his thumb against Stiles’ hole where he met no resistance.

    - I was stressed ok, _Stiles said trying to find excuses._ Just go.

Derek chuckled and positioned himself.

    - Tell me if it hurts, _he said in his ear._

    - I handled you once, I can do it again big guy.

    - Yeah… Don’t forget I was still a teenager back then, _he smirked._

He started pushing in before Stiles could even say something.

    - Fuck, _he groaned once Derek was halfway in._ Wait, wait, wait, _he said gripping the wolf’s thigh hard._

    - What? Is it too much for you Stiles? _He said sarcastically._

    - Fuck you asshole, _he groaned again._

Derek bent down, slowly kissing his shoulder until Stiles relaxed.

    - You can go, _he said shakily._

And Derek did, until he was all the way in. He waited a little, not only for Stiles but for him too, the pressure around his dick was too much.

    - Derek please move, _he whined._

The older man pulled back all the way and pushed back in hard and fast causing both man to moan loudly. And he did it again and again, faster and harder every time.

    - Losing control sourwolf? _He managed to joke in between two trust._

That’s when he noticed that his eyes were glowing and he could almost feel his fangs growing. Nails already digging in the wood of his headboard. It was the first time in a while that he lost control like that.

    - Fuck, _Stiles almost screamed as Derek hit his prostate hard as a revenge._

His wolf senses were pushing him quickly towards the edge.

    - So close, _Stiles moaned._

So he continued harder and harder letting his fangs travel on Stiles’ neck just like the first time. It took a few more trusts before he came all over their chest.

    - Stiles, _he moaned._

He could feel his knot starting to swell and he wanted to knot him so bad but he couldn’t… Not without Stiles’ consent.

    - Do it, _Stiles said like he could read his mind._

But he knew Stiles didn’t know what he was asking for, he couldn’t know.

    - Come on Derek, _he said pushing back against it._ I know, he told me… I want it Der, I want it so bad… Knot me wolf boy.

He couldn’t resist to that. He buried himself deep inside Stiles, letting his knot lock them together as he came hard inside of him.

*********************************************

    - So… _Stiles said cuddled against the wolf, head on his chest tracing some patterns on the wolf's skin._ You remember everything I guess.

    - Kind of, _he answered,_ some parts are still blurry.

    - What parts?  _Stiles asked._

    - Like the before, _Derek_ _admitted._

    - You told me… _He stopped hesitating._

    - What? What did I told you? _The werewolf_ _said half worried._

    - You said I smelled like home. That we were bond together, like soulmates.

He nodded. His younger self really didn’t waste his time before throwing everything at Stiles.

    - Is it all true? _Stiles asked._

    - Almost, yeah. You do smell like home to me, _he admitted._ But we aren’t bond together. Maybe I am bond to you, you’re my mate but… You don’t have to be bond to me.

    - What if I want to?  _The human_ _smirked._

    - I’d say, you already kinda are. Since you so nicely asked me to knot you. _He smiled pressing a kiss on the top of Stiles’ head._

He chuckled. He closed his eyes rocked by the sounds coming from Derek’s chest.

    - What do you remember?

    - I remember telling you that we were meant for each other.

Stiles nodded agreeing.

    - I remember telling you to not let my fear of love ruin what we could have if I didn’t remember, which you almost did.

    - Hey… I’m sorry ok, _he sighed._ I was scared.

    - I know, you made me scared too, _he admit._

    - I love you Derek, _he whispered before falling asleep._

    - I love you too.

****************************************************

The door of his room flew open.

    - Dude, what are you doing? _Stiles said as he saw Scott and Liam walk through the door._

    - What do you mean what are we doing?! We’ve been trying to reach you for hours! Why aren’t you answering you phone? _Scott said trying to sound angry._

    - I was busy ok! What’s so important anyway?

Liam took his time to look around the room while the two best friends were arguing. There was this smell that he couldn’t quite recognize. He took a few steps toward the half-naked Stiles sitting on his bed.

    - Liam? What are you doing? _Stiles said._

He ignored him when he noticed the weird patterns on Stiles headboard.

    - What is that? _He asked Stiles._

He saw a blush creep up the humans cheeks.

    - It’s… hum…

At the same time the door of the bathroom opened revealing a wet and naked Derek with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He froze seeing that Stiles wasn’t alone anymore.

   - Derek, _Scott said shocked._

There was an awkward moment before Stiles decided to talk.

    - Well… That’s not how I wanted to tell you but…

    - You two..?

    - Yeah…

    - How long? _Scott asked._

    - A month, two.

That’s when Liam understood in disgust what the smell actually was. His eyes met Derek’s who smelled the emotion on the beta. A little smirk tugged his lips.

    - You’re getting good at using your senses, _Derek said._

    - That’s disgusting, _Liam said shocked._ I’m not staying there, you two are the worst and I’m not coming back ever again… I’m gonna be scarred for life.

He ran out of the room under both Derek and Stiles laugh.

    - Well… _Scott said wide eyed._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot. Leave a comment if you want.  
>  Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> Love you,  
>  Lauren xxxx


End file.
